True Feelings
by Rhainy
Summary: A fanfiction about UK X Seychelles. It's continuous, by the way. I hope you'll like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Deep inside Seychelles' Heart**

**[A/N] **_I do not own Hetalia. XD Anyhoo, this is just a fanfiction. If it's so long… well, I'm very sorry 'bout that. I love the pairing Seychelles X England, so if you have any problems with it, then don't read it. What's the point if you just read it and you even hate the pairing? It would be useless and a total waste of time. So, for those who are interested, I hope you'll like it! \ (^o^) / enjoy!_

* * *

In present times, Seychelles and England are still not in good terms. They still fight each other no matter what. It somehow made Seychelles realize what England is to her. Is he her master? A boss? A king? A brother? She didn't not know. One thing is for sure in her thought, they dislike each other.

One day, Seychelles went to a market where no one can see her."Phew! Free from stress and everything. Got to find fish for my week's food~ "She found everything in her check list until…. *BUMP* "OW!" both exclaimed. It was England, who was surprisingly…. Well, unattractive in his commoners' clothes.

"What are you doing here? Are you a stalker finding my weaknesses?" Seychelles angrily said.

"Well, excuse me! I was looking for something to cook in my house!" England replied.

"Yeah, right. You barely even know how to cook eggs, let alone any dish in the world."

"Grrr…. FINE! I'll leave! Is it wrong to go to the market and buy something for my birth-" England stopped, since she doesn't want to bother in Seychelles' way. "I-I-I'll leave, so I won't bother you anymore."

England left. This somehow made Seychelles guilty, but then again she remembered she need to go home for it was nearly dark.

Next day…

Seychelles went to France's house, since France invited her to come over. She was rather shocked because France was always busy, you know… doing stuffs.

"Mon amour! How nice of you to remember to come!" France said.

"Uh.. Since you asked me to come, so I came. Anyway, why did you call me?" Seychelles asked.

"Did you know that?"

"That what?"

"That…"

"What?"

"THAT?"

"WHAT?

"THAT…!"

"Stop playing games, please. I don't know okay! So please, tell me!"

"*sighs…* I pity him so much…"

"Who? What? What event?"

"*sighs again* its England's birthday in three days."

"WHAT?"

"I told you, didn't I? So stop asking, mon amore."

"I-…"

"With that face, did you do something?"

"I.. uh… I.. well…"

"You did something, huh?"

"Well, in history…. Yes…"

"Come on! There are just times, you know, and that you have to sacrifice just this once. He has been hurt badly."

"What should I do…?"

"Come and apologize to him in his birthday party. I was asked by Anglaterre to give you this invitation.."

"….."

"Make sure you come! Now, off you go! You have a lot of things to do for him."

France gave her a big amount of money and she left. She was wondering what she could give him. She was wondering who to call, and took her phone out. _Hmm… maybe I'll call… Japan! Or maybe… ah! Taiwan can help me!_ She thought.

She went to Taiwan's place and start asking her questions.

*knocks* "Hello? Taiwan?" Seychelles said.

"*thud!* Aiyah,… Hmm? Sey-chan? Is that you?" Taiwan asked, joyfully

"Um.. yeah."

"Wuaaah! You're one lucky girl, ya'know! I heard that England has a c-" Someone covered her mouth. It was Japan.

"Welcome to Taiwan's humble home, Seychelles-san" Japan said.

"*Japan released his hand on Mei-chan's mouth* *breathes* That was mean, Kiku~! Ah, Sey-chan, Kiku is here because we're going to buy a gift later. Want to join us before we leave?"

"Sure. Um… Can you help me?"

"What's wrong, Sey-chan?"

"I need both of you,… Well, I'm giving _him_ a present.."

"You like him, don't you?" Japan frankly asked.

"WHA-?" Seychelles said.

"Relax, stop hiding in your tsundere attitude. I know. We all know." Mei-chan said

"…. Huh?" Sey-chan said, in a confused mind and face.

"Let's continue this inside, shall we?" Japan offered.

"Okay." Mei-chan and Sey-chan replied.

* * *

**~END OF CHAPTER 1~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Love Confession?**

**[A/N**] _well, this is the continuation! Some parts can have some typos, so I'm sorry about that. :D I hope you'll enjoy every bit of this fanfic!_

* * *

_Sey-chan, Mei-chan and Kiku are now inside the living room of Mei-chan's wonderful home._

"Sey-chan!~ what would you want to give Igirisu-san on his birthday? I know that you have fought, but come on, it's the day that he was born who gave you independence." Mei-chan said.

"Sou, his birth is important because he's the representation of his nation. Without him, you might not make it in the world map." Japan added.

"I know… but it's hard to pick up a gift for someone whom you've like and not even talk with him which makes it more confusing on what he likes that always makes me angry which makes me pissed off and not talk about stuff that's supposed to be talked about but instead talk about me being his slave and such!" Sey-chan muttered.

"Um… easy there, Sey-chan. We cannot keep up on what you're saying..." Mei-chan said

"So, you like him, for the record, eh?" Japan said.

"WHAT? I didn't say such a thing!"

Japan took his recorder and plays it.

" '_I know… but it's hard to pick up a gift for someone whom you've like and not even talk with him which makes it more confusing on what he likes that always makes me angry which makes me pissed off and not talk about stuff that's supposed to be talked about but instead talk about me being his slave and such!'_ "

"Is that enough proof?"

"Oh! Kiku! That was good!"

"I'm trained, aren't I?"

"Fine, already… I.. like him. But he might not feel the same way for me.."

"Nonsense! He-" Mei-chan muffled.

"Please be quiet, Mei-chan. *whisper*We must not spoil the surprise*whisper*"

"I'm sorry, it's just….. Okay, I will shut it now. On to the topic! Should you give him your home-made thingies?"

"Yeah, but what kind of home-made stuff?"

"Um… how about the things you do on your homeland?"

"Hmm…. How about a music box made up of sea shells?" Sey suggested.

"That's wonderful! Kiku, can you make the inside of the music box?" Mei-chan asked Kiku

"Of course… But it'll take two days to finish the inside, and I have to measure the side of Seychelles-san's 00box before I can make one."

"I have this, but this is the first one I made…"

"Whoa!" both Kiku and Mei glared at it.

"You're good at it, plus it's special 'cause it was the first one you made." Mei added.

"I agree, it's perfect." Kiku added.

"Okay, but I also brought this. It's the one England and I made when we didn't fight yet…"

"Oooh! Let's make them both! I know what the tunes in the music boxes are!"

"What is it, Mei-chan?" Kiku said, in a puzzled way.

"It would be… 'Happy Birthday' on the one you made and the one both you made is…"

"Hmm… a lullaby? Or a song that I originally made?"

"Nah, it'll take time to make a song. Lullaby's good, but what's the name of the lullaby?"

"How about this?" Kiku suggested.

*playing _a_e in _a_o_a _ea_.*

"This is good! This is… *teardrop falls from her eyes*" Sey said.

"Aah! What's the matter, Sey-chan? Aiyah, my head…" Mei-chan said.

"Nothing.. It's just... It makes me so happy that I had already planned a gift for him... Since my independence, we we're fighting a lot…"

"Oh...its reconciliation and a birthday present." Kiku said.

"Aaw, how sweet! Kiku, how many days now can you make the music box?" Mei asked.

"Starting now, I would have 1 and a half day."

"So let's get started! Aiyah~! We should buy our gift for Igirisu-san, Sey-chan. Is it okay if you can tag along?" Mei asked.

"Okay, let's go then." Sey said.

_-They shopped in the mall, and eventually, Mei and Kiku had found each a gift they're going to give Igirisu-_

**_then the night fall_**

"Okay, Seychelles-san, give me the music box. So this is the one that you made and this is the one you both made, right?" Kiku said, to make sure.

"Yup, that's right. I'll put labels on it by paper tape and put which is which."

*put labels and voila~*

"Thanks for everything, Mei, Kiku. I should get going now." Sey said.

"Okay! Make sure you confess on his birthday~!"

"What?... o-o-kay…"

* * *

**~END OF CHAPTER 2~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**** Love Happened?**

**[A/N]**_ Yes, love happened, not yet. XD me ish bad aren't I? I so love this part. I'm actually eating nuts right now. So.. I should include someone eating nuts. XD Haha, anyways, nuts nuts nuts, me ish going nuts. XD I hope you'll continue supporting this pairing!_

* * *

_Sey went home and was so tired._

**~Morning came~**

Sey's phone suddenly rang.

*rings*

"Hello, Kiku?"

"Seychelles-san, the music box is finished. I just need help on putting it in the box. Mei-chan can't come since she's… asleep as a hibernating panda…"

"Sure, Kiku. I'll go to your house then."

"Yes, I'm down in the basement."

"Okay, I'll hurry in going there. Bye, Kiku!"

"Okay."

Sey went to Kiku's place in a hurry. She was excited on how the music boxes turned out.

There was a day left before England's birthday.

~rings the doorbell~

"*buzz* enter right ahead. Just put your thumb on the screen you'll see, then it eill automatically open."

*Sey did it and he entered his home and went to his basement*

"Is everything alright, Kiku?"

"Yeah, just help me in putting the music box inside it's box."

"Okay."

*after 5 hours…*

"Sey-chan!" Mei said.

"Hnn… what?" Sey asked.

"You fell asleep, it's done now. Tomorrow is England's birthday~! Do you have something to where? All the music boxes are finished." Mei asked.

"Aaah! I don't have anything to where for occasions!" Sey exclaimed.

"We'd better go to the mall~ Kiku, kindly wrap it with these. Seychelles left it yesterday."

"Okay, I understand. I'll stay here then." Kiku said. " Mei-chan, before you leave, I want to give you something…"

"What's that, Ki-"

*Kiku kissed her on the lips before she could finished her question to him*

*Sey blushed, since it took 5 minutes.[I'm a little cheesy around here…]*

"Um… Mei?" Sey asked.

*they stopped.[finally!]*

"Sorry about that, Sey-chan. I was the one who made it longer…" Mei said, blushingly.

"… Daisuki dayo, Mei-chan…" Kiku said.

"Aaah~ Me too, Kiku."

"I'm feeling awkward here~!" Sey said.

"Okay…*mumbles* See you later, Kiku."

"Sure."

*Sey and Mei looked at each store. They haven't found the perfect outfit until…*

"Aah~ Look at this, Sey-chan! It's a Caribbean blue dress! It suits you well! Try it on!"

"Ah- Okay…"

*after changing~*

"Wuaaaaaaaah! It's perfect with the laces!" Mei exclaimed.

"O-okay…"

"Let's find some ribbons for your hair! Oh, pay that first."

"Whoa-Wait, Mei!"

*They now bought a Caribbean blue dress, Caribbean blue ribbons, and Caribbean blue doll shoes with laces.*

"You're all set!" Mei happily said.

"How about you? Have you picked for yourself?" Sey asked.

"Well… no…"

"Then it's my turn to find you something to wear!"

*They went shopping again*

"Look at this, Mei! A light magenta dress that looks similar to mine but it has a different style!"

"Wuaaah! It has flower designs! I want to try it on!"

"Then, go!"

*after dressing up~*

"You look gorgeous, Mei!"

"Yeah!... but I don't have any money…"

"Don't worry, I'll pay for it. France ji-san gave me tons of money."

"Thanks a lot, Sey!*hugs*"

"Now let's find some accessories, then!"

"Yay!"

*They now bought a light magenta dress with a flower on the waist, light magenta clips and light magenta doll shoes with laces*

"That was fun, Sey-chan! Thanks for everything! Remember, you should confess, okay?"

"Yeah-What?"

"You should! Since you like him and all…"

"…I… like him..no, I.. Love him so much!... But what if he doesn't like me back…?"

"I'll be there, okay? So no worries."

"Thanks, Mei. You're a true friend."

"You're welcome. We should go home now."

"Yeah, bye!"

* * *

**~END OF CHAPTER 3~**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Will My Heartbeat Continue to Skip?

**[A/N]:** _aaah~ I was waiting for our bell to ring, I rushed in our library and used the computer. XD Well, I hope you liked this fanfic, I have two idiots at my right, so I am so no comment here. Well, back to the story~_

_

* * *

_

_It was finally England's Birthday!_

_The invitation stated that the party will start at 7:30 p.m. and will end at 10:30 p.m._

While preparing for her [Seychelles] things…

*phone rings*

"Hello? Is this Kiku?"

"Uh.. no. This is England…"

"WHA-? How'dya know my number?"

"Uh…. Never mind that,… are you still coming later..? I wanted to make sure if all can come…"

"Oh… yeah, I can come."

"REALLY?- I mean, oh… okay, then everything's set.. Thanks.."

"You're welcome, goodbye."

"Wait! Um… I'm gonna tell you something later, you don't mind staying a few minutes after… the party, would you…?"

"*blushes..* Uh… sure…"

"Thanks, Seychelles."

"You're welcome …A-A-Arthur…"

"Bye..."

"_Phew… that made me panicked! Why did he call early? It's still 8 a.m. …_"

**Later~**

"Well… Everything's- My gifts!"

*calls Kiku ASAP*

*doorbell rings*

"Seychelles-san, we've come to pick you up." Kiku said

"Yes~ we have your gifts as well." Mei added

*opens door*

"Thanks so much! I couldn't thank you enough!"

"You're welcome!" Mei and Kiku both said in unison.

**At the party~**

*doorbell rings*

"Coming!"

*opens door*

"Welcome, Kiku[at his right], Mei[at his left] and … [at their center] S-S-Seychelles!"

"Happy Birthday, England!" Mei and Kiku said, handing them both their gifts to him.

*both went in his home*

"H-H-Happy…. B-B-Birthday…. A- E-… A-A-Arthur…." Sey stuttered.

"T-T-Thanks… S-S-Seychelles…"

*both came in*

*everyone sang while Austria playing the piano*

Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you.

Happy Birthday to England, Happy Birthday to you!

*clapped their hands*

"Thanks everyone." Said England. "Let's all celebrate, and mingle, and please, no fighting or sexual interaction." *glares at France*

"F-Fine! I won't!" Francis insisted.

"I'm watching you…" England said.

*everyone was dancing and singing until the party ended. The people that were left are Seychelles, England, and the three Nordics [Iceland, Denmark and Sweden (Sweden asked Iceland to stay since he can't carry Denmark alone and they were the only ones left. XD)]*

"Uh… can you guys go now?.." England asked.

"Uh.. yeah, if Denmark here doesn't move, we can't leave." Sweden replied.

*Both Sweden and England carried Denmark out and into the taxi. Seychelles was waiting for England when her doll shoes hurt her feet…*

"Ouch..." She whispered to herself.

*Iceland had just walked out of the washroom*

"Does your feet hurt?..." Iceland said, quite silently.

*England watched from behind the door when he was asked by Sweden to call Iceland in the washroom*

"Yeah,.. a bit…"

"Let me help you, I brought bandages with me, in case of an emergency."

*Ice wrapped her ankles with bandages, gently.*

"Well, here you go."

"Thanks a lot, Iceland." Seychelles blushed.

"Don't mention it." Iceland said. He left and whispered to England, "I saw you, you know. No need to be jealous."

"Eh—WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

*Iceland left*

*England focused on Seychelles. She seemed very happy, in a different way.*

"Uh… can we go on to the topic?" England asked.

"Okay." Seychelles said.

"Well, for the past few years, I always do my duties as a gentleman. I always thought power is everything I need… Well, I found the girl of my dreams… Can you help me with this problem?"

"Oh! So, what is she like?"

"She… has long hair and a beautiful smile. She always light up my day just by seeing her."

"Whoa! This is love, Arthur! Who is she?"

"She's… well…"

"Well?"

"She's…. She's right… She's right in this room…"

"Oh… Is it… Mei?"

"She's… She's right here, now, in front of…me…"

"F-F-For real?"

"Yes, for real. I really love you, Seychelles…"

"…."

"W-W-What's… your.. err… reply then?"

"Um… I'm not yet ready… I'll…. I'll think about it… Ah! Before I forget, here are your presents. Happy birthday, Arthur." She said, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Uh… Seychelles,…"

"Yeah?"

"I want to return the favor…"

"Huh? How?"

"Well, there's a festival this Monday… I would like you to come…. With me… in one of Japan's festivals… Please come…"

"O-Okay…"

"See you, then.."

"Okay… bye"

*Sey left England's home. She was very confused, she had feelings for Arthur, yet she had fallen for Iceland. What will she do?*

* * *

**~END OF CHAPTER 4~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Tourism and Mixed Emotions**

**[A/**N]: _Well, I was bombed with ideas and sorry for the late updates… I had exams… this one is made while listening to Tonarine Sai (research it XD). This chapter is still our favorite pairing, Sey X UK. I added a little trouble to make it exciting! XD sorry for all of you, but I'm also a fan of Sey X Ice (Iceland). I'm really sorry~ but I can't help it! They make a cute couple! Aaah! Skip that part and enjoy this fanfic instead! XD_

_

* * *

_

After the party, it's obvious that Sey went home. She lied down on her comfy bed with fishy plushies. In her mind is Iceland and in her heart is England. It was confusing her. How could a girl choose? Since it was her first time to experience this kind of emotion, she wasn't aware that it was already 'love' she was feeling for both guys.

"Oh gosh… how could I choose? I like the way England smile and I like the way Iceland helps me. It isn't fair, you two! I don't know what I'm feeling for the both for you, but it's strong as if my heart was to crumble if I see either of you…" Sey said to herself.

She moaned and whined about it, cried, laughed and got mad as if she was a crazy person. Of course, would you be if someone didn't explain it to you? She worried that France might know so she decided to keep quiet about what she feels when he'll call. Suddenly, she had fallen asleep without noticing it.

_In the morning~_

*phone rings*

"This is Seychelles speaking." In her sleepy head voice

"Seychelles… This is England."said England his unusual self.

"Oh, is there anything you want?"

"Yeah,… I have news for everyone and I'll announce it here, at my home. Can you come?"

"Oh, what kind of news?"

"That's why… It's a surprise…"

"Oh… I'll think about it. I'll call you later."

"Oh…. Sure. Fine with me."

*hangs up*

_What was I thinking? He finally called me and asked me to go to his place and the best answer that I could give him is "I'll think about it"?_

*phone rings again*

"England! I told you I'll think about it!" Said Sey in her angry mood.

"Eto… Seychelles, this is Iceland…Iceland spoke in a problematic voice.

"I-I-Iceland? Um…. What do you want or need?"

"Can you…. Err… Help me… in improving tourism in my country..? I-I-In exchange,… I'll help… you get more visitors…at your place…"

"R-Really? No jokes? No puns and traps?"

"Y-Yeah.."

"Okay! I'll come there as soon as possible!"

She quickly changed into her white dress, combed her hair, tied it with white ribbons, put on her white doll shoes with laces, brought her bag and stuff and she headed to the station and took the boat headed to Iceland.

_**After 3 or 4 hrs~**_

"Whoa! Iceland's beautiful!" Sey said.

"Welcome to Iceland, Seychelles." said Iceland. He held her hand and kissed it.

"*blushes* Th-Thanks…" Sey replied with an epic pause.

"I'm sorry for dragging you here… Shall we get started?" Iceland suggest with a cute smile.

"Sure."

The two toured Iceland with the visitors. They explored almost all the tourist spots and helped the tourists who were lost to get back in the track of their tour. At the end of the day, they were both tired and went to Ice's home.

"Waah! It's so beautiful..!" Sey said in a complete shock.

"Thanks. Warm here, near the fire."

"Okay. So,… how can you help me,… in my tourism?"

"Well first, we have to.."

The talk went on and on and on.

_Aaah… He's kind and gentle… not like that stupid England! Wait… have I forgotten something? No, I must listen and learn more from Iceland!_

"And that's how you can improve tourism in your place. I'm really thankful you helped me, Seychelles."

"It's not a problem at all! I had nothing to do at home either. Wait… where's your nosy black bird?"

"Ah, you mean Mr. Puffin? He had a vacation. He was bored in this country and looked for girls to flirt with."

"Oh… Thanks so much for the tips, Ice!"

"*blushes* D-D-Don't mention it…"

"Can you come to my place too? You could stay there for the night and come sight-seeing with me while we guide the visitors tomorrow."

"Okay."

**They both headed for Seychelles and after 3-4 hrs…**

"We're here!" Sey happily and cheerfully said and glad to be back on her home.

"Whoa, it's wonderful to live here…" said Iceland.

"So shall we go to my home?"

"O-okay then."

While both of them we're going to Seychelles' home, England spotted them and disguised himself in a weird outfit. He followed them and he was peeking at the window. _'It seems she like her… I can see how happy she is from this window…' _England thought. He left with a sad and broken heart full of misery and sadness.

"Whoa! You're good at this game, Iceland!" Sey praised him.

"Well, it's nothing. There's a certain someone that I can't beat though. " Iceland said with a sigh.

"Who is it, Ice?"

"My elder brother… Norway."

"Whoa! You called him 'elder brother"!"

"*gasps* …. Yeah, please be quiet about it."

"Sure. Anyways, it's almost nine o clock. We've been playing for 3 hours already."

"So, where shall I sleep?"

"We'll sleep here! It's a slumber party with two people after all! XD"

"A-A-Are you sure?" Iceland said in a big gasp.

"What's the ma-" _'this is bad. Gosh, am I really that stupid?_' Sey thought

"Seychelles? Is this okay?"

"Oh, sorry. I forgot that you were my only visitor. I'll accompany you to my guest room."

They went to her guest room and Sey had prepared everything already.

"Here's your room. Sorry 'bout that, I was carried away.."

"It's okay. Good night Seychelles."

"If you need anything, just-" Sey stopped.

Iceland kissed her on the cheeks.

"*blushes and gasps* I-I-I'm sorry!" he ran to his room and closed it.

Seychelles fell on the ground and blushed hard. 'W-What was that? It feels… different from friend relationships…' Sey thought Then, she remember France saying this; 'If you have felt something that you never felt before with a boy, that is called love, mon amour.' She remembered his words and thought hard. She realized that she loves both England and Iceland…. But which one will she let go and how is she to choose? She ran immediately to her room and thought hard. _'Iceland did a brave move… Nah, maybe it was reflex. He did have brothers and he did that to them…. Right?_' she thought. She thought hard throughout the night and fell asleep in dawn.

_**IN THE MORNING~**_

*alarm clock rings*

*Sey turned off the alarm*

*Iceland knocks on the door*

"Ano… Seychelles, I made breakfast…" Iceland said in a shy voice

"Wha?"

"I made breakfast, Seychelles."

*opens door*

"Oh,… I'm sorry that you have to cook. I should've been the one who cooked."

"Well… um.. it's an apology gift…. For what I did last night…. I'm really sorry!"

"Huh? What did you do?" Seychelles have been thinking a lot that she forgot.

"Oh..(she forgot, that's good) For helping in my tourism.."

"We're countries, aren't we? We're supposed to help each other."

"Yeah, so shall we eat?"

"Okay!"

They ate breakfast and chat on what to do this day. They were thinking about new plans on how to improve Seychelles massively. After they ate, Seychelles washed the dishes and Iceland prepared the plans. After that, they dressed up and went to the pier to welcome the visitors. They toured the tourists to the famous shopping centers, amusement parks and famous tourist spots. They guided them to each place they wanted to go and told the history about it to. After that wholesome exhausting tour, Iceland needs to come home since many tourists are coming and the tourist guides need some help.

"Bye Iceland! Thanks for helping me!"

"Not at all. It's a pleasure to help you in your problems. See you next time"

"Yeah, see ya!"

Iceland left. Sey realized that she need to call England for some reason. So she did call him.

*rings* '_pick up, England!'_ she thought

"Hello?"

"Hey.. umm.. England?"

"Oh it's you, the pet of France. Are you here to decline the invitation?"

"What do you mean, 'PET OF FRANCE'? Wait, what invitation?"

"I invited you to come over a day ago because I have to say something to everyone. You said you would call me later, but didn't warn me that you'll call 2 days after."

"Oh… I'm sorry. I'll go, England. For real…"

"R-Really? No jokes? No puns and traps?"

'_Is this de javu or what? _"Yeah."

"Okay. Come here as soon as possible."

*Seychelles now has two things in her mind and heart, ENGLAND and ICELAND. What'll she do to make sure no one's hurt? And it seems Mr. Ice here has fallen for Seychelles too. THIS IS GETTING THRILLING!*

* * *

**~END OF CHAPTER 5~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Question, Answer and Fall?**

**[A/**N]: _I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE~! Wow, never thought there were people who were anticipating for the next chapter. I was glad that I still receive reviews even though I'm at a super hiatus mode right now. I thought I would be deserted.. You guys gave me hope. I really wish I can make this longer and make a sequel. [?]_

_Anyways, I have studies to catch up... It's almost our_ exams _and I haven't studied! I'm failing both math and physics… I hope I can catch up!_

_P.S. The dialogue pattern is "A-B-A-B-A-B". So basically, it's alternating. Also, if a character interrupts a conversation, it becomes "A-B-A-B-A-B-C-A-B-C-A-B-C-A-B-C". I hope it's not confusing… ^_^''''_

* * *

After the talk on the phone, Seychelles suddenly started to feel… indifferent. She remembered what Iceland did. She just denied the fact that it really did happen to her. There were doubts and confusion inside her. _Never really thought this before… Now I have done it._ She said to herself with a sigh, a big one if you must know. While keeping her busy by arguing against herself inside, she finally reached England's place.

"Oh my, I ended up coming after all… Guess I shouldn't let him wait any longer…" she said to herself.

She was about to ring the doorbell when suddenly, a tap from behind startled her.

"Gyaaah~!" she screamed. "You scared me to death, Ice!"

"Oh, really? I though you knew that I was coming." He said. "We're you summoned by Arthur, too?"

"Y-yeah.. Sort of."

"So.. Do you recall anything from the other day?"

"Hmm..? Like what?"

"Oh no. Just asking."

Seychelles avoided the question. It was indeed the mere fact that she felt it was an illusion.

She rang the doorbell. Waiting for England to open the door, she talked to Iceland to create a different atmosphere.

"S-so, did the tourism improved?" Sey asked.

"Yeah, it was much better because of your help. Mr. Puffin started to blab things that I mostly did not understand but it attracted the female gender.." He replied, with a different tone.

"Whoa, now you sound formal? *giggles* Come on, you need not to be stiff when I'm around." She said with a warm and gentle smile.

"..."

"*ahem* So, it's Seychelles and Iceland now. I see," England said, interrupting the chat of the two.

"Good evening, Sir Arthur." Iceland replied.

"E-e-england.. I'm sorry that I was late.." Sey instinctively said.

"Oh? Is that how it works now?" England uttered. "Then I suppose that I disturbed your lovey-dovey chat, eh? Excuse me for my rude _attitude_ then."

"That's not quite nice, Arthur." Iceland said.

"P-please, don't fight outsi-" Sey said but then…

"So now you try to sass me up, Mr. Smarty Pants?"

"You want to fight then. Is that what you are trying to say to me?"

"Really now, people inside are-"

"You have the nerve of coming here with Seychelles!-"

"I didn't come with her. I saw her here, almost pressing the doorbell, trying to get her attention and talk to her about-"

"Will you two shut it?! If you hadn't noticed, people are already staring! Can't you talk about this inside?!"

After what Seychelles said, they all went inside England's home.

_Is it really alright for me to be with them at this kind of atmosphere?... _She thought.

As they walk through the silence, Sey asked, "Hey, isn't this a bit quiet-"

"Wait here, we'll be back in a minute." England told her.

But before she could argue back, both guys were already gone. _Man., I don't know what to do now…_

After a few minutes which seemed like hours for her…

"Sorry it took too long." England apologized.

"It's okay. It wasn't boring but it wasn't that fun either. Anyway, what is it that you want to tell me?" She asked straight to the point.

"Well, since the day I first met you, you were different from the other girls. You didn't try to impress others and you simply just simply act like you should. It

reminds me of Philippines… but you're quite stubborn a fiercer than her."

"Hey, I resent that. So why are you-"

"I thought that it was just a mere love at first sight. When I got to know you more, I knew why I liked you. You were brave and you always help others. You never refuse anyone who asks for your assistance. You can be a grump sometimes but I admire that part of you because you are the only one who does the job that no one wants."

"I know that I can be a grump at times, but wait. Love at first-"

"When I asked France about you he was like, 'Why look for Seychelles, Anglaterre? She's my cute little mon amour! Don't you ever try taking her away from me!' And that's what sparked the war between us, besides Napoleon Boneparte."

"What do you mean now, do you-"

"So, I started to befriend you. But I guess I was too nervous that you ended up on hating me. Eventually, while having those fights with you, I have learned to be patient but you didn't notice me. So, I decided to quit. But after a lot of thinking.. "

"After a lot of thinking?"

"It wasn't infatuation at all. It's because whenever a task is given to me, I strive to do better. Not for myself, but for you. I continued my hard work. Eventually, Japan told me to try this thing called 'soul-searching' but my endurance cannot handle road trips that lasts for a long time. So, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did…"

"No, no. This question: will.."

"Will?"

"Will…"

"Will what?"

"Will.. you be my…"

"Your what?"

"Gi.."

"Gi?"

"G-girl…?"

"H-Huh? *blushes*"

"Well, you don't have to answer… I-I just want to tell you that.. I love you. I-I'll cherish you forever even after we die."

"Uh…"

Seychelles was so red and flustered that her reflex was to suddenly run away, crying.

Iceland was waiting outside the door, and when he saw Seychelles running towards him, he grabbed her by the arm and told her, "Don't worry. I'm here. I'll take care of you."

"W-what do you mean..?" She said with eyes full of tears.

"You rejected England, right? I.. I sort of.."

"O-oh no.. Y-you…"

"I'm sorry.. for liking you…"

"W-why…? "

"I-I never asked you to be my g-girlfriend.. I just told you how I felt…"

"N-no… Oh dear… I-I need to go… home…" she said but she fainted from too much pressure.

Ice catches her and try to wake her up. "Seychelles, wake up! Oh no.. Arthut! Arthur! I need help!"

Arthur heard a faint cry. He peered the window and saw that Seychelles was on Ice's arms. Feeling that it was unfair, he rushed towards Iceland.

"What the heck is happening? Why are you-"

"We need to get her to the hospital and fast."

"What happened-"

"She has exhausted both her mind and body. She needs medical care and rest. Now would you please call an ambulance because I don't know the number here in your country?!"

"Yes, yes. I'll now call the ambulance."

The ambulance arrived 20 minutes after the call. They immediately rushed Seychelles to the room and checked for any fatalities.

"Her heart beat is rather slow because she could hardly keep up with her breath. She was at first physically tired. But when other doctors checked on her, she was suddenly being emotionally exhausted. Now, weren't you the ones who caused this?", the doctor reported to the two.

"Well..", the two said in unison.

"Hmm.. I thought so. Now the only ones that could see her when she's regained her consciousness is anyone but you two. She needs to recover for about 3-5 weeks since her resistance and endurance is low."

"What will we do now, doctor?", Iceland asked.

"You two should stay away from her until she recovers. That way, she'll be able to calm herself and release herself from all the tension you two gentlemen brought her. Is that understood?", he asked.

"Yes, doctor", and then again, they said it in unison.

They went outside the room and England said to Iceland, "No matter who she chooses, may the best man win."

"If she chooses you, dimwit." Iceland said.

"What did you say?!", England said angrily.

"I just merely said the possibility. This shows that you easily lose to someone without letting the other side hit you with much more damage", Ice added.

"Fine, from now on, we should fight fair and square, no cheats nor bets, nor cursing nor threat. Understood?"

"Sure, whatever you say, Arthur."

* * *

_Author's note: Dear readers, were you expecting that? Ahahahaha~ *ahem* so now, as you all know, Sey's in the hospital, exhausted from trying to boost her country and choosing between Iceland and England. What will be the outcome of this event? Will it be a victory for England? Or a flawless end for Iceland? _

_Oh, I forgot some things. Why were Iceland and England talking behind Seychelles back? What were they talking about? Will this be a spark of war? Stay tuned~_

WARNING: The story is fabricated only to bring out the best in the characters, Again, it's only a fanfiction. No one told you that you SHOULD read it. If you're here to flame me, save it. You're just wasting your time on typing bad stuff about the story you hate to the author you despise. So there you go.

_Additional Question: Why did England mention Philippines? C:_

**~END OF CHAPTER 6~**


	7. -Commentary-

Dear readers,

i will try to update as soon as possible. although my skills as a writer and my knowledge of countries do SUCK, i will try my best to come up with chapter seven. i intend to finish this, i really do. but i hope you understand that i have these COMMITMENTS:

-COLLEGE (i just became a college student.. and this story is 3 years already with still JUST 6 CHAPTERS.)

-LIMITED USE OF INTERNET (we're not that poor... just prohibited of too much internet...)

-INSPIRATION (currently am running out of inspirations to write... TT_TT)

i plan to have 10 chapters for this... or more. so please, be patient... _

maybe i'm the only brave one to try a NON-YAOI pairing... I'm sorry but i do not like yaoi nor yuri...

I am currently looking for more inspiration... hope you understand me...

yours truly,  
-RHAINY

P.S. i also have a deviantart. and facebook. hope you find me! 


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Seychelles' Slumber**

**[A/**N]: _Oh hi there~ it's been almost a year since my last update ^^;; I truly do apologize. There are lots of things going on my mind A so lemme start with…. A new chapter~ Most of you are offline now and forgot about my story. It's okay, I get that a lot. I don't really mind. I'm just releasing my tension through my stories… so here I go~_

* * *

_**In Sey's sleep…**_

"Where am I..?", said Sey.

It was as if she could not recall what was bothering her. So, she went on to this mysterious land of which she had not yet seen.

"Where is this… place?" she questioned herself.

"Why this is the World Wonderland, mon amie~!" a caterpillar uttered.

"W-wha?! W-Who are you?!" Sey demanded.

"I am your spiritual guide. The one who'll help you as you venture on through your journey." Claimed the weird caterpillar.

"Why do you sound like… France-niisama?" ,she said cluelessly.

"It is because I am a part of your subconscious. You are in deep sleep, my precious." he explained.

"Wait, I am asleep? What was the reason that I fell asleep?" she asked.

"It is best for you to not know until later. Now, let us move along." said the caterpillar.

They ventured through the land of endless fields and flowers. It seemed like they walked for hours and hours because they have not yet arrived to their destination.

"_How come we haven't arrived yet?" _she pondered.

"It is because you haven't visualized anything, mon amie." the caterpillar blurted out.

"You read my mind! How'd you know?" say said with astonishment.

"Because I am a part of you, dear." the caterpillar briefly explained.

"Moving on, what can you remember, child?" the caterpillar asked.

"Hmmm… I was going to England's place… when—augh!" Sey suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head.

"What's wrong, mon amie? Slow down. Recall slowly…" said the caterpillar.

_**Meanwhile, in the waiting room…**_

"This is all your fault, Iceland!", England declaimed.

"What did I do?", Ice questioned him.

"It was your fault that she is now in the hospital! If you hadn't added her stress, she would have been in the palace discussing-", he was interrupted by Ice.

"Discussing what? You're proposal? You really think that I didn't knew, did you?" Ice said with a spark of anger in his voice.

"Stop ruining everything! I-I love Sey more than you…" England confessed with a shaky voice and matching red cheeks.

"Oh, is that so..?" Ice said in disbelief.

"Mind you, you twit. I-I saw S-Seychelles first…!" England stuttered.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you." Ice said and left.

"_Why am I so… psyched up when it comes to Seychelles?"_ England wondered.

"_Why do I let him mock me..?_" Ice questioned himself.

_**Back in Sey's sleep…**_

"Uh… I remember England.. and Iceland… Fighting over something… And then they… augh!" Sey's head ached again.

"Okay, now. Why don't we stroll in the fields okay?" the caterpillar suggested.

"Okay…" Sey replied.

"Now, slowly… Remember bit by bit." the caterpillar said.

Seychelles recalled it slowly but surely. Now, her chest felt a little pain but she slowed her pace in remembering. She now remembered that both England and Iceland confessed to her and therefore caused her confusion and heart aches.

"Now you remember?" the caterpillar asked.

"Y-yes… but how will I know who I…" she hesitated.

"You will know the answer. When you wake up." The caterpillar said with a grin.

"And may I ask. Why are you a caterpillar?" Sey asked the grinning caterpillar.

"Because it will become your fate." Replied the caterpillar

"Eh… my reincarnation?" asked Sey.

But the caterpillar vanished. And her vision became blurry and faded to black.

_**At the waiting room…**_

"_Oh, Sey… I am truly sorry.._" said England within his thought.

"_Seychelles, I know this was sudden. Please forgive me._" said Iceland in his mind.

While both thought deeply on what to say to Seychelles, they waited on their seats. They averted their eyes, as their rivalry grows.

* * *

_Ending note: Hi~~ well, I hope this was a cliffhanger. xDD I ran out of ideas again… kindly give me some memes or inspiration pics to boost me up…? Kidding xD_

_And how come it was a caterpillar you say? I was going for "Seychelles in Wonderland" but I really haven't read the true Alice in Wonderland. And the fields were somewhat like.. eh… Oz. o3o;;_

WARNING: The story is fabricated only to bring out the best in the characters, Again, it's only a fanfiction. No one told you that you SHOULD read it. If you're here to flame me, save it. You're just wasting your time on typing bad stuff about the story you hate to the author you despise. So there you go.

**~END OF CHAPTER 7~**


End file.
